Holiday?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akashi dilema antara libur atau tetap masuk kerja. Menurutmu mana yang lebih enak, liburan atau masuk kerja? Didedikasikan untuk MayuAkaDay -LAST DAY #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


Hari ini hari jumat. Hari yang biasa orang kerja nanti-nantikan. Sebab besoknya mereka akan segera libur. Tapi tidak dengan Akashi Seijuurou atau sekarang yang namanya sudah berganti menjadi Mayuzumi Seijuurou.

"Akashicchi, Sabtu atau Minggu kau akan jalan-jalan kemana?"

Seijuurou menoleh, menatap sekretarisnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Tidak kemana-mana. Kenapa?"

Sosok sekretaris yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kise Ryota itu hanya menampakkan cengirannya ketika bosnya menatapnya dengan intens. "Tidak. Kukira Akashicchi akan selalu jalan-jalan di hari libur. Mengingat hampir setiap Senin kau selalu berjalan tertatih-tatih."

Seijuurou langsung menatap Kise tajam. Kalimat terakhir sungguh mengganggunya. Namun sosok yang ditatap tajam tak menyadarinya dan terus berceloteh riang.

"Ryota, dokumen yang baru saja kukasih segera kembali letakkan di mejaku satu jam sebelum waktu pulang,"

"Ehhh?" Kise langsung kembali ke tempatnya dalam sekejab. Melupakan apa saja yang baru dibicarakan kepada bosnya. Atasannya memang begitu, suka sekali berbuat seenak hati tanpa mengerti otak sekretarisnya yang mulai lelah minta diistirahatkan.

Seijuurou menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup dengan keras. Sosok sekretarisnya sudah tak ada lagi di ruangan. Heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya Kise Ryota yang memiliki otak dibawah rata-rata itu bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Patut dipertanyakan orang yang turun tangan menyeleksi sekretarisnya itu dan sedetik kemudian Seijuurou ingat yang menyeleksi calon-calon sekretarisnya dulu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Seijuurou jadi pusing di rumah maupun di kantor.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou teringat akan perkataan Kise tadi. Dan mendadak tubuhnya jadi tidak enak. _Uggh_ , tidak lagi. Seijuurou harap besok ia tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

' **Holiday?'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAkaDay – LAST DAY**

 **Warning : OOC, YAOI, BAHASA KOTOR, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Aroma nasi goreng tercium hingga ke kamar. Chihiro terbangun tanpa perlu bermalas-malasan di atas kasur. Ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah, pemandangan Seijuurou yang sedang memasaklah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Seijuurou sedang memasak buat sarapan sepertinya.

"Pagi, sayang,"

Chihiro memeluk mesra Seijuurou dari belakang. Meski dari luar nampak biasa saja. Sesungguhnya Seijuurou sedikit risih dengan tingkah suaminya. Kalau sudah begini, pastilah Chihiro ada maunya.

"Pagi," Seijuurou membalas singkat. Tak minat dengan aktivitas pagi yang biasa Chihiro lakukan di hari liburnya.

"Aku kangen kamu, Sei. Seminggu ini kamu sibuk kerja." Chihiro mengendus leher Seijuurou yang tak terlindungi membuat sang empunya merasa geli.

Sebenarnya yang sibuk kerja dari Senin hingga Jum'at bukan Seijuurou saja. Chihiro pun demikian. Meski tinggal seatap, belum tentu dalam sehari mereka akan bertatap muka. Sekalinya bertatap muka, mungkin hanya sekadar mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam kemudian berlalu. Meski kenyataan begitu, Seijuurou enggan untuk menyahut. Ekor matanya melirik sebentar kepala yang menyembul dari balik bahunya kemudian acuh melanjutkan memasak sarapannya.

Tangan Chihiro yang semula hanya memeluk pinggang Seijuurou, lama-lama turun sedikit menuju ke bawah. Seijuurou tentu sadar. Mau tangan Chihiro hanya bergeser nol koma satu mili pun menuju bawah Seijuurou tahu.

"Chihiro, aku sedang masak," Seijuurou memprotes ketika lambat laut jemari Chihiro mulai menyentuh bokong kenyalnya yang masih tertutupi celana tidur.

"Oke," Chihiro kembali menaikkan tangannya ke atas tubuh Seijuurou. Kembali memeluk erat pinggang Seijuurou sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Seijuurou. "Kalau gitu kita lakukan saja sambil sarapan,"

Perempatan imaginer muncul di dahi Seijuurou. Dengan penuh sayang ia sikut perut Chihiro hingga orang di belakangnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Coba ini, Chihiro,"

Seolah ia tak melakukan apa-apa barusan, Seijuurou mengarahkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng ke mulut Chihiro yang masih setia memeluknya meski sudah disikut penuh cinta. Chihiro membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Seijuurou memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Dalam hati sedikit kesal karena Seijuurou tak berbaik hati untuk meniupnya lebih dulu. Namun wajahnya tetap terlihat datar.

"Agak kurang bumbu, Sei." Mayuzumi menanggapi ketika nasi goreng sudah tertelan. Seijuurou tak merespon. Sibuk mengoseng kembali nasi gorengnya yang baru saja dimasuki daun bawang. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu harus menambah apalagi supaya rasanya enak,"

"Diam, Chihiro. Aku tahu pembicaraanmu akan mengarah kemana."

Kompor dimatikan. Kedua tangan melepas paksa tangan Mayuzumi yang melingkari tubuhnya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Waktunya sarapan," Seijuurou berucap tegas. Tak mau lagi mendengar penuturan Chihiro-nya. Kedua piring ia isi dengan nasi goreng di atasnya.

Chihiro sudah duduk dengan rapi di atas kursinya. Sepiring nasi goreng Seijuurou letakkan di depan Chihiro dan sepiring lagi ia letakkan di depannya. Seijuurou sudah menyendok sesuap. Namun Chihiro masih belum memiliki tanda-tanda untuk ikut menyuap. Ia hanya diam sembari melihat nasi goreng yang masih mengepul di atasnya.

Seijuurou tetap lanjut makan. Sebodoh amat kalau suaminya sakit karena lantaran tidak sarapan, pokoknya bukan salahnya.

"Sei, kau tak berniat melakukan itu di meja makan?"

Seijuurou mengernyit. Tak jadi memasukkan satu sendok lagi yang sudah ada di depan mulutnya. "Chihiro, diam. Jaga mulut kotormu itu." Kemudian kembali memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng yang sempat tertunda. "Lagipula meja makan milikku hanya kugunakan untuk makan, bukan untuk hal mesum seperti yang ada dipikiranmu."

"Ayolah Sei, dulu sebelum kita menikah kau tak sepelit ini,"

"Sebelum menikah aku tak tahu kalau kau akan semesum ini,"

"Mesum pada pasangan sendiri tidak apa kan?" Akashi mendelik tak terima. Mesumnya Chihiro itu sudah melewati batas wajar. "Ayolah, aku tahu milikmu dibalik sana pasti juga butuh belaianku,"

"Chihiro, berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku jadi tak nafsu makan," Seijuurou meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring. Nasi goreng baru termakan setengah. Perkataan mesum Chihiro sungguh meruntuhkan nafsu makannya.

"Tapi kau nafsu untuk kumakan 'kan?"

Jadi Chihiro masih mau melanjutkan? Susah memang kalau sudah berkeluarga, harus mau memenuhi kebutuhan hasrat pasangannya. Masalahnya hasrat Chihiro itu sudah diatas normal.

"Oke, kita lakukan setidaknya sejam setelah sarapan. Puas?"

"Bagaimana aku puas, menyentuhmu saja belum,"

Akashi memutar matanya. Tak menyangka suaminya akan semenyebalkan ini. Seijuurou berusaha kembali melanjutkan sarapannya meski ia sudah tak senafsu tadi. Chihiro masih belum memulai. Justru malah sibuk memandangi Seijuurou dari sebrang meja sambil berpangku dagu. Seijuurou merasa risih.

"Chihiro, tak jadi makan?" Seijuurou akhirnya bertanya untuk mengurangi rasa tidak nyamannya dipandang intens seperti itu.

"Aku maunya makan dari atas tubuhmu,"

Seijuuro melotot seolah berkata, 'Kau gila!'

"Ya sama seperti yang kau bilang, aku juga tak nafsu makan kalau bukan dari dirimu,"

"Chihiro, kau sedang PMS? Pikiranmu dari tadi melantur,"

DIkatai seperti itu, Chihiro justru mengeluarkan seringaian aneh. "Hee kenapa kau tahu ciri-ciri orang PMS? Jangan-jangan kau pernah mengalaminya? Ngomong-ngomong orang yang sedang PMS pikirannya tidak melantur,"

" _Ckk_ ," Seijuurou mendecih kesal. Salah apa dia sampai harus memiliki suami mesum macam Chihiro. Seijuurou tak lagi menghiraukan Chihiro. Ia fokus makan dengan pandangan tak mau menatap depannya. Dan tak sadar ternyata Chihiro sudah berpindah posisi.

"Waktu makanmu lama sekali, Seijuurou-sama. Sekarang giliranku yang memakanmu," Seijuurou kaget. Buru-buru mendangakkan kepalanya dan tahu-tahu Chihiro sudah ada di depannya. Pintar sekali ia menggunakan _misdirection_ tadi.

"Tch, Chihiro. Tu–tunggu sebentar, aku kan belom selesai makan," Seijuurou mencoba memberontak ketika Chihiro mulai menaikkan dirinya dari atas kursi ke atas meja makan.

"Tenang. Kau boleh kok melanjutkan makan dari tubuhku jika kau mau,"

"Mati pun tak sudi,"

Setelah itu akhirnya Seijuurou harus rela menghabiskan waktu liburannya sama seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kise Ryota mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Melihat atasannya yang lagi-lagi berjalan terpincang-pincang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Atasannya ini memang suka sekali jalan-jalan sepertinya.

"Setiap hari Senin kau selalu pincang, Akashicchi. Apa liburanmu semelelahkan itu?" lagi-lagi Kise, sekretaris pribadi dari Seijuurou bertanya polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Seijuurou mendelik tajam pada sekretarisnya yang dengan sangat sopannya mengekorinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dan pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan tadi masih begitu sensitif untuknya. Ia tak mau membahasnya.

"Ryota…."

"Dokumennya segera dikerjakan 'kan, Akashicchi? Siap,"

"Bukan,"

"…Lalu?"

"Mulai minggu ini aku tak mau libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Aku mau menyibukkan diri saja di kantor," Seijuurou menatap lurus ke depan dengan serius. "Dan aku akan mengambil liburan dihari Senin dan Selasa,"

"Ehh? Ja–jadi Akashicchi tidak akan ada di kantor setiap hari Senin dan Selasa-ssu? Asyiiikkkk!"

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya. Apa-apaan reaksinya yang kelewat gembira itu. Ide iseng kemudian muncul di pikirannya.

"Jadi Ryota, otomatis jadwal liburanmu juga berubah,"

"APAAA?!"

"Kau sekretaris pribadiku 'kan? Kalau kau tak terima dengan perintahku, kau kupecat,"

"I–Iya-ssu. Hiks…"

"Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu dan kerjakan dokumenmu,"

Kise Ryota berjalan gontai. Meninggalkan ruangan atasannya yang bagaikan ruangan eksekusi.

Ketika Seijuurou kembali sendiri di dalam ruangannya, manik rubynya melihat kalender di atas meja kerjanya. Ia lingkarkan dengan spidol merah jadwal liburnya. Tidak, ia tak akan lagi mengambil liburan yang sama dengan Chihiro libur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Tidak menyangka Challenge MayuAkaDay akan selesai secepat ini. Ku masih butuh asupan. Btw, maaf kalau saya nggak maksimal menyumbangkan karyanya. Dan terima kasih untuk para author yang mau berpatisipasi dichallenge ini. Ditunggu asupan MayuAka yang lain dihari selanjutnya. Jangan biarkan kapal MayuAka berakhir sampai disini.

Salam Cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
